Deathbed
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Takes place during and after Sparta in Blood of Olympus. Jason made a comment about being in his deathbed and having collapsed, so yeah.


This one-shot takes place during BOO, during and after Annabeth and Piper went to Sparta. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"You okay, Jason?" Leo asked. "You look kind of-"

"Fine." Jason inhaled sharply. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You should at least sit down," Hazel interjected. "You're looking a little green."

"Just let it go." Jason sighed. "Please." Frank and Percy looked on in concern, but nobody said anything.

Jason figured that he probably should sit down, as the wound in his gut was throbbing, but he didn't want to wait and just let it decide if it would heal. So here he was, trying to ignore the pain.

"Can we talk about something else?" He pleaded.

"Good idea." Percy said, staring off into the horizon. "How do you think the girls are doing?"

"This is Annabeth and Piper we're talking about," Frank answered with a smile.

"Yeah, they're probably kicking some Spartan butt!" Leo said. Jason resisted the urge to face palm, but smiled instead.

"They're taking a long time." Percy muttered, apparently not paying attention to the other's reassurances.

"Maybe they went shopping or something." Frank joked.

"Is it too much to hope that they bring back a snow globe or something?" Percy played along, even though he still looked scared for the girls.

* * *

By the time Annabeth and Piper returned, Leo thought that Jason looked worse than ever. His friend was deathly pale, his eyes were clouded from the pain, and there were little beads of sweat on his forehead. Jason, however, refused to sit down.

"Jason, I'll get you a chair, just go-" Leo would attempt to get him to rest, but Jason would have none of it.

"Leo, I'm fine." He would reply every time. "Drop it."

"Hey," Piper greeted casually, entering the mess hall with Annabeth behind her. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nothing much." Percy replied hurriedly, immediately rushing over to Annabeth and taking in every detail of her expression. "What happened?"

"Piper pretty much saved both of us back in that temple." Annabeth said, glancing over at the daughter of Aphrodite. "We'll fill you in later, okay? I'm starving." Meanwhile, Piper was watching Jason, obviously worried.

"How are you feeling?" She murmured, just loud enough so that only he could hear.

"Fine." Jason muttered. "I'm perfectly fine." One look into his eyes, though, and Piper could tell that he was not fine at all. She looked at her boyfriend sternly for a minute, and then went to join the rest of the crew for some food.

"Man, what's your deal with blue food?" Leo was asking.

"Well, it all started when-" Percy interrupted himself when Jason exhaled sharply and grabbed onto a chair to keep from falling over. Piper's head screamed danger! "You okay, bro?"

"Fine," Jason muttered faintly. Then he collapsed.

Luckily, Percy was near and quick enough to intercept him before he hit the floor. Piper stood there in shock, and Leo was muttering something to himself in Spanish. Annabeth shot Piper a concerned glance, and Hazel gasped. It was Frank who finally took action.

"Let's get him to the sickbay," He decided. "Percy, Leo, a little help?" When the boys were getting Jason downstairs, Piper burst into tears. Shocked, Annabeth and Hazel stood back for a second, then Hazel went up and put a hand on her arm.

"It's okay," Hazel said, even though it really wasn't. "He'll be okay."

"H-he's dying, Hazel!" Piper sobbed. That was the first time she actually said that out loud. Annabeth knit her eyebrows and gave Piper a hug. Hazel continued murmuring comforting words, but everyone's worry was evident. "Jason's d-d-dying."

"No," Annabeth said darkly. "No, he'll be fine."

"Piper, we should go get hot chocolate or something," Hazel suggested.

"But... It's July." Annabeth said. The daughter of Pluto just smiled.

"That doesn't mean we can't have hot chocolate."

* * *

After Piper had calmed down a little, she decided to go check on Jason. When she entered, Percy was sitting on the cot across from Jason's, and he grinned lopsidedly when she entered.

"Hey, Piper."

"How is he?" She asked, immediately rushing over and studying her boyfriend.

"Still unconscious. But Frank said there's no infection or anything, so it's..." Percy trailed off.

"It was imperial gold. Not a normal wound." Piper finished. Percy's expression darkened suddenly.

"So..."

"Yeah."

For a while, neither of them said anything. Then Piper started crying again. Awkwardly, Percy handed her a Kleenex, which she accepted gratefully.

"Jason's tough." He said finally. "He'll get through this." Piper nodded and wiped away a tear that was beginning to fall down her cheek.

"I must look pretty pathetic right now," she sniffled.

"Yeah, you do." Piper rolled her eyes. _Percy_.

"Can I... Can I just have a minute... You know, alone?" She asked.

"Of course." He stood up and exited the sickbay, leaving Piper alone with her unconscious- dying- boyfriend.

"Hey, Sparky." She murmured, knowing that he probably couldn't hear her or anything. "Look, I love you, okay? And if you... If you were to die from this..." She sniffled again, trying not to cry. She'd already cried enough for it to seem terribly pathetic. "I couldn't... Gods..." Piper was too choked up to continue saying anything, so she took to brushing Jason's hair off of his forehead gently.

After a while, she stopped doing much and just sat down and studied his pale face. Jason looked way too pale. Finally, after about half an hour, his eyes fluttered open and landed on Piper.

"Hey," Jason croaked. "What-"

"Shh," she said softly. "You collapsed earlier. Rest, okay?"

"Not like I can do much else." He said. "I am on my deathbed."

"You are not dying." Piper announced, maybe more for herself, maybe more for Jason. "I refuse. You're gonna fight this."

"What if I can't? Hera said-" she stopped his with a light kiss.

"You're going to be fine." Piper whispered. "Now, don't ever scare me like that again."

* * *

**So I've had a little writer's block lately, but then I had an idea and wanted a Jasper fic, so... Yeah. **

**Review maybe?**


End file.
